Old tales
by When We Stand Together
Summary: This is when Jacob meets Bella for the first time


**AN: one-shot. This is when Jacob meets Bella for the first time at the La Push beach. ****Review please! Would love to hear what you think! **

**I don't own Twilight! **

Old tales

Some people from Forks were coming to the beach. That's the first time I saw her, Isabella Swan.

I and some other from the reservation decided to go and join their little party or whatever it was. I nearly didn't go. Why should I? To intrude? But then I remembered that Isabella Swan, daughter of one of my dad's oldest friends, went to that school. Maybe she'd be there and I could finally meet her.

We were at the bonfire but there was no sigh of her. I had a good idea of how she looked. I had seen pictures but they were a few years old. Maybe she hadn't come. That's when, from the woods, some other came and I saw her. I knew it was her. It was impossible to not see it was her. She had grown up more than what the pictures showed but was still the same. She was really pretty I had to add as a second thought.

I was sitting at some rocks by the bonfire but kept sneaking glances at her. I saw her looking at me as she came to sit down. They were starting to pass out food and I just sat there, watching her. I was briefly aware that Sam was giving them our names. I was still looking at her, but trying to not be too obvious about it. I watched her and noticed that she didn't talk that much. Shy maybe?

Lunch was over soon and some of them went separate ways, observing the reservation but I noticed that Isabella stayed behind. She wasn't alone on that. Some other stayed by the fire and I was all for staying. If it meant I could possible have a conversation with her. I was just waiting for an opening. And right then the girl on which was sitting by her side left and that was my opening. I made my way over to her and sat down.

"You're Isabella Swan, aren't you?" The ice breaker.

"Bella," She sighed. She must not like it when people said her full name. I couldn't argue with that. The name Isabella was pretty, even beautiful but Bella, it was something else.

"I'm Jacob Black." I offered her my hand. "You bought my dad's truck."

"Oh," She sounded shocked. "You're Billy's son. I probably should remember you." No she probably shouldn't but I'd love it of she did.

"No, I'm the youngest of the family — you would remember my older sisters." My dad and Charlie had forced the three of them together to be friends although they didn't really have any progress in that department as far as I know.

"Rachel and Rebecca," She says and she looks like she's in deep thoughts. "Are they here?" She looks around as if to spot them.

"No." I say, shaking my head. "Rachel got a scholarship to Washington State, and Rebecca married a Samoan surfer — she lives in Hawaii now."

"Married. Wow." She was stunned and I couldn't blame her. It was crazy to marry someone when you're that young.

"So how do you like the truck?" I asked. I was running out on conversation and I needed some fuel to keep the ball going.

"I love it. It runs great." Love it? That old piece of crap? Well… I guess someone was bound to like the thing. I'm even happier it didn't have to be me.

"Yeah, but it's really slow," Which is why I'm glad I'm not stuck with it. "I was so relived when Charlie bought it. My dad wouldn't let me work on building another car when we had a perfectly good vehicle right there."

"It's not that slow," She was defending it. Quite cute.

"Have you tried to go over sixty?" If she had she wouldn't love it anymore.

"No."

"Good. Don't." I grinned. Wouldn't want an accident and she'd be stranded on the road.

She ginned back at me. "It does great in a collision," She got me there.

"I don't think a tank could take out that old monster," I laughed.

"So you build cars?" Was she impressed? I do like the sound of that.

"When I have free time, and parts. You wouldn't happen to know where I could get my hands on a master cylinder for a 1986 Volkswagen Rabbit?" My god! Why did I ask that? I laughed nervously, hoping it didn't show.

"Sorry," she laughed, not noticing my nerves. "I haven't seen any lately, but I'll keep my eyes open for you." I knew she was teasing but I could help but to smile back at her. Her smile was so pretty. I always wanted to see it.

"You know Bella, Jacob?" It was Lauren Mallory. She said it like it was impossible for Bella to know me or anyone for that matter. She was pretty but with her attitude, I pitied the guy who ended up with her.

"We've sort of known each other since I was born." I laughed and maybe that would shut her up.

"How nice." Like she cares. Condescending...

"Bella," what did she want now? "I was just saying to Tyler that it was too bad none

of the Cullen's could come out today. Didn't anyone think to invite them?" The Cullen's? What is she trying to do?

"You mean Dr. Carlisle Cullen's family?" Sam said. Oh not this again. I'm tired of the old stories. Superstitious fools.

"Yes, do you know them?" She sounded the same like when she spoke to Bella before.

"The Cullen's don't come here," I sighed. They would one day go insane with those old tales in the back of their minds. Bella looked at Sam peculiarly. I should get her to leave his behaviour behind before she asks about it.

"So is Forks driving you insane yet?" I wouldn't be surprised. Coming from a bid city to such a small one must be difficult.

"Oh, I'd say that's an understatement." I had to laugh at that. She sits quietly for a while. She looks like she's in deep thoughts again. As I'm about to speak again, not really sure about what, she says; "Do you want to walk down the beach with me?" It wasn't just that she asked but that she stared at me straight in the eyes. Was she flirting with me? If so I wouldn't dream of turning her down!

We were walking down the beach, not talking but the silence wasn't uncomfortable. The sky was darkening and it was probably going to rain soon, again. Bella was the one to break the silence.

"So you're, what, sixteen?" She battered her lashes at me and it really did look like flirting.

"I just turned fifteen," I say and her body language said to be flirting and I was flattered that she would think of me that way.

"Really?" Her voice was surprised but it didn't reach her eyes. "I would have thought you were older."

"I'm tall for my age," That was true. I really did grow a lot.

"Do you come up to Forks much?" it felt like she was beating around the bush, trying to get something said but not wanting to be too eager. Maybe I was hallucinating, hearing what I wanted to hear.

"Not too much," I say and frown. How could I? I wasn't legal to drive and right now I have never loather that more. "But when I get my car finished I can go up as much as I want — after I get my license,"

"Who was that other boy Lauren was talking to? He seemed a little old to be hanging out with us." At first it sounded like she was interested in him but when she though he was older, too old, I could help but be happy. And answer. How anyone could object to what she wants it beyond me.

"That's Sam — he's nineteen,"

"What was that he was saying about the doctor's family?" Of course she would have picked that up.

"The Cullen's? Oh, they're not supposed to come onto the reservation." I hoped my voice closed that conversation.

"Why not?" But she wouldn't let it go.

"Oops. I'm not supposed to say anything about that." It really didn't matter to me but the way that my father and the others talked about the legends, they really would be pissed if I said anything.

"Oh, I won't tell anyone, I'm just curious." Then she flashes me the most alluring smile I had ever seen and so I caved.

"Do you like scary stories?" I let my voice go ominous.

"I _love _them," She emphasized and I wanted nothing more than to comply with her demands. I walked down a bit more and sat on a driftwood tree. I was staring at the rocks when I started the story.

"Do you know any of our old stories, about where we came from — the Quileutes, I mean?" I asked. She probably didn't. Not many did.

"Not really," She admitted.

"Well, there are lots of legends, some of them claiming to date back to the Flood — supposedly, the ancient Quileutes tied their canoes to the tops of the tallest trees on the mountain to survive like Noah and the ark." I smiled up at her in hope that she didn't think I took any of this seriously. "Another legend claims that we descended from wolves — and that the wolves are our brothers still. It's against tribal law to kill them. Then there are the stories about the _cold ones_." My voice dropped at the last sentence. This is really where the story begins.

"The cold ones?" She really did look intrigued now.

"Yes. There are stories of the cold ones as old as the wolf legends, and some much more recent. According to legend, my own great-grandfather knew some of them. He was the one who made the treaty that kept them off our land." I rolled my eyes and silently mocked the old tales.

"Your great-grandfather?" She encouraged me.

"He was a tribal elder, like my father. You see, the cold ones are the natural enemies of the wolf—well, not the wolf, really, but the wolves that turn into men, like our ancestors. You would call them werewolves." What a load of…

"Werewolves have enemies?"

"Only one."

"So you see, the cold ones are traditionally our enemies. But this pack that came to our territory during my great-grandfather's time was different. They didn't hunt the way others of their kind did — they weren't supposed to be dangerous to the tribe. So my great-grandfather made a truce with them. If they would promise to stay off our lands, we wouldn't expose them to the pale-faces."

"If they weren't dangerous, then why… ?" She trailed of and she somewhat looked and sounded like she could believe all of this. Maybe I just told scary stories well.

"There's always a risk for humans to be around the cold ones, even if they're civilized like this clan was. You never know when they might get too hungry to resist." The thought of that, the blood drinkers, rubbish but still, it gave me chills.

"What do you mean, 'civilized'?"

"They claimed that they didn't hunt humans. They supposedly were somehow able to prey on animals instead."

"So how does it fit in with the Cullen's? Are they like the cold ones your great-grandfather met?"

"No." I paused for a dramatic affect. "They are the _same _ones." She look on her face was one of pure fear. I must be better at telling stories than I thought.

"There are more of them now, a new female and a new male, but the rest are the same. In my

great-grandfather's time they already knew of the leader, Carlisle. He'd been here and gone before _your _people had even arrived." This was so ridicules. It sounded like pure crap in ym ears.

"And what are they? What _are _the cold ones?"

I smiled darkly and said; "Blood drinkers, your people call them vampires." The thought of vampires actually existed was ridiculous but it still sent my spine into a shiver. Now the story was over. Bella was looking out the ocean and I would see that she had goose bumps.

"You have goose bumps," I laughed. I definitely am good at telling stories.

"You're a good storyteller,"

"Pretty crazy stuff, though, isn't it? No wonder my dad doesn't want us to talk about it to anyone." Of course we don't day anything. We would sound like lunatics.

"Don't worry, I won't give you away." I could tell that she meant it and I thanked good for that. I would be in so much trouble if Billy would find out about this.

"I guess I just violated the treaty."

"I'll take it to the grave."

"Seriously, though, don't say anything to Charlie. He was pretty mad at my dad when he heard that some of us weren't going to the hospital since Dr. Cullen started working there." Does she hear my desperation?

"I won't, of course not." I hear the earnestly in her voice and believe her.

"So do you think we're a bunch of superstitious natives or what?" I asked but was concerned. Did she think I actually believed in all of this? It really was crap.

"No. I think you're very good at telling scary stories, though. I still have goose bumps, see?" She held up her arm for me.

"Cool." I smiled at her and then I heard voices, yelling for us, well, for Bella.

"There you are, Bella," it was a guy with sandy blond hair. I didn't catch his name before. But he does look very concerned about her. She had a boyfriend? Was I really that off about the flirting?

"Is that your boyfriend?" I asked and I couldn't contain the jealousy that leaped into my voice.

"No, definitely not," She winked at me and I knew I couldn't have been that off with the flirting.

"So when I get my license…" I trailed off. Maybe I shouldn't suggest-

"You should come see me in Forks. We could hang out sometime." She still wanted to see me? I'd be all for that. Seeing her face again and that smile.

"Where have you been?" The guy asked but it was pretty obvious where she had been. He really does look too concerned to only be a friend. I bet he wants more. But who wouldn't?

"Jacob was just telling me some local stories. It was really interesting."

She smiled at me and I smiled back. I could tell that the guy didn't like me so much because he looked kind of mad.

"Well," He started and looked at us. "We're packing up — it looks like it's going to rain soon."

We looked up at the sky and sure enough, it was dark and rainy clouds were hovering very close. Dammit!

"Okay. I'm coming." I didn't want her to leave. Then I decided to tease the guy a bit and threw in;"It was nice to see you _again_." She smiles and responds;

"It really was. Next time Charlie comes down to see Billy, I'll come too," She sounded like she meant it.

I grinned at the thought. "That would be cool."

"And thanks," She said. I couldn't wait to see her again. She was definitely someone I could be friends with easily. Besides, maybe it could be more in the future.


End file.
